LOTM: Decimation S7 P7/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen later on arriving home from Remnant with Jordan. Jack is seen whispering to Erin) Jack: *Whispers* Wait seriously?? Erin: *Whispers* Yes, that's what happened. Jack: *Whispers* So we just pretend everything didn't happen?? Erin: *Whispers* That's right. NONE of it happened. Jack: *Whispers* Man we are seriously a forgiving bunch... Erin: *Whisper* Just trust me Jack. Its all gonna work out. Jack: *Whisper* I hope it does. Jordan: So, is the house still looking nice Erin? Erin: Oh it sure is Jordan! Alex: Yeah. You're gonna love it! Jordan: It has been awhile so I don't remember it too well. Erin: Its pretty much the same little bro. We did get a cat and dog though. Jordan: A cat and a dog? Alex: Yeah! Rose: It's just the cat's a bit....unique. Jordan: Unique? Rose: Yeah. Jordan: Aw it can't be that bad! Alex: Well you'll see soon enough. We're here. (The heroes all arrive at the Mansion) Jordan: Wooow. Erin Welcome home little bro. Jordan: Awesome! Alex: Come on, we'll show you inside! (Alex opens the door where they're all greeted by Murphy) Rose: Murphy, mommy's home! Murphy: Ah welcome back. Grey was getting quite- Jordan: AHH! TALKING CAT!!! (Jordan hides behind Erin in surprise) Jordan: You didn't say it could talk Erin! Rose: Hey we said he was unique. Jordan: I didn't think he'd speak to us! Murphy: Hey.... Do I know you? Wait... Aren't you the one who- Rose: Murphy, can I talk to you while we go see Grey? Murphy: Um, okay. Rose: Alright. (Murphy and Rose walk off to Erin and Rose's room to find Grey crying on the bed) Rose: What's wrong with him?? Murphy: Like I was gonna say, he's been crying since you left. Rose: *Goes over and picks Grey up* Oooh baby I'm so sorry. Did mommy leave her special little man alone too long? Grey: *sad cooing* Rose: Aww it's okay Grey. Mommy's home now. (Grey sits pouting as tears fill his eyes) Rose: Aww come on, don't be cranky with mommy. You're gonna attract monsters doing that! Grey: *Confuse cooing* Rose: Oh yeah. Being cranky attracts monsters. You don't wanna attract monsters do you? Grey:..... Murphy: I don't think he understands. Rose: Aww Grey. Don't make the monsters come. Come on, give me a smile before they come and eat you. Grey: *sad cooing* Murphy: Rose I don't see how threatening him with monsters is gonna help him. Rose: Oh you'll see Murphy. Murphy: Uhh, okay? Rose: Alright Grey, I warned you. Those monsters are coming now! Grey: *Confused cooing*? Rose: Uh oh! *Holds up hand* They're here! (Rose starts to tickle Grey) Grey: *Giggling* Rose: Oh nom nom! Yummy! Monsters are liking little cranky baby! Murphy: Oh. I see now. Anyway Rose, can we talk about your little friend out there now? Rose: Sure! Murphy: Okay then. First off, why is he here? Rose: Because, we beat him! Murphy: Yes I assumed that but why is he acting so....normal? Rose: Well, it's because The Mind Stone had wiped his memories Murphy. Murphy: It did? Rose: Oh yeah. So don't mention what happened when you saw him. Okay? Murphy: Right. I understand. Grey: *giggling* Murphy: Well, I'll leave you and Grey alone for a bit. Rose: Right. Thanks Murphy! (Murphy then leaves the room) Rose: Alright Grey, the monster's coming back now! (Rose continues tickling Grey before it cuts to Alex and Erin in the kitchen with Jordan) Jordan: So where are we going? Alex: We gotta take you back to mom and dad Jordan. Jordan: Oh you do? Erin: Yeah. Jordan: Well, why? Alex: They want to see you Jordan. Jordan: They do? Alex: Yep. Jordan: Oh. Well, alright then. Let's go! Erin: Right. (The three then leave the kitchen and head to the door) Alex: We'll be back everyone! Jack: Alright! Ian: See ya later! (As the 3 leave Alex whispers in Erin's ear) Alex: *Whispers* Ready to finally see dad now? Erin: *Whispers* Yeah. He's gonna be surprised to see me given I went "rogue". Alex: *Whispers* Well, just try to stay calm. You'll be fine. (Erin nods before the three leave the house. It then cuts to them outside Seris and Ashley's house. Alex knocks on the door) Alex: Dad? You guys home? (The three wait a bit before Seris opens the door) Seris: Alex? Alex: Hey dad. Seris: What's going on? Aren't you looking- Erin: Hey dad. Seris: Erin?! Erin: Hey. Seris: The hell are you doing here, especially after what you did?! Erin:.... Wow. Way to make me feel welcome dad. You sounded so concerned for me each time you sent Alex after me, but now it sounds like you wish I was dead. Seris: Well you did go rogue and disobey orders. Erin: So what? You want me to leave and kill myself then? (Ashley arrives) Ashley: Seris who's- *Gasp* Erin!? Erin: Hey mom. Ashley: *Hugs her* Honey! Oh thank god you're all right! Erin: Yeah, I'm alright mom. Ashley: *sigh* Did Seris not give you the right welcome? Erin: Nope. Ashley: *Turns to Seris* Seris. Seris: Honey she- Ashley: She's our daughter! Not a criminal! Alex: You forget what you promised me before dad? Seris:... *Sigh* No.. (Seris turns back to Erin) Erin:... Seris: *sigh* Erin...? Erin: Yes? Seris: … I'm sorry. Alex is right. I wasn't going to treat you like a criminal, I just wanted you back. Erin:.. I know you do dad. (Seris then hugs Erin) Alex: Well, if that's all out of the way, we've got something else to show you! Ashley: What is it? Alex: Here he is! (Jordan then steps out) Jordan: Hey mom, hey dad! Ashley: *gasp* Jordan! (Ashley goes and hugs Jordan) Jordan: Hey mom! Seris: You're home! Jordan: Sure am! Ashley: Where have you been?! We haven't seen you since- (Alex and Erin then start signaling Ashley to be quiet) Ashley: We haven't seen you for awhile now. Jordan: Yeah, I was back in Remnant exploring. Seris: Ah. Ashley: Well, at least you're not hurt. Jordan: I'm fine mom. Erin: Hm... Alex: Should we tell him now? Erin: Give them a minute. (Ashley and Seris go up to Jordan) Seris: Jordan... Jordan: Hey dad... you... Mad at me? Seris: No. No of course not son. Jordan: Really? Seris: Scared sure, but mostly I was worried about you. Ashley: We both were. Jordan: I'm so sorry mom and dad... Ashley: *Hugs Jordan* Its okay Jordan. At least you're finally back. Seris: Yeah. Welcome back son. (Seris goes and gets in on the hug with Jordan. Alex then clears his throat) Alex: Um, dad? Seris: Hm? What's up? Alex: We uhhh, we got something to tell you. Seris: What? Erin: We've made a decision. Alex: One you might not like. (Seris is confused. The scene then changes to inside the house) Seris: No. Alex: Dad- Seris: I said no! Erin: Would you listen to- Seris: We discussed this already, none of you are to go after Alkorin's men or anymore Stones! Alex: Dad come on! Erin: You can't just pull us out of the fight like this! Seris: NEITHER of you are going to fight him! Alex: but if we don't, Alkorin will win! Seris: No he won't! We're dealing with this! Erin: Well you're not doing a good job at it! Seris: What did you say young lady!? Ashley: Seris- Erin: I said you're not doing a good job! We've done more then you have to stop him! Alex: We were able to find the Mind Stone! Erin: Yeah, and we killed one of his Enforcers! Alex: So what part of this makes you think we're incapable of fighting him?! Seris: You're not strong enough kids! You can't beat him now that he's got all those Stones! Erin: Yes we can! Alex: You just don't believe in us! Seris: That's not true! Alex: Then why won't you let us go?! Seris: I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU DAMMIT!! (The two look at Seris in surprise) Seris: I can't. I won't lose anyone else to him or his men.....Not again. Erin: Dad.... Seris: Look kids, I can understand you wanting to help. But....This isn't gonna be like anything you fought before. People will die. Alex: Dad, why are you saying all this? Ashley: Because, we lost a lot of good people during the last fight against Alkorin. Seris: We couldn't even save Grandpa.... Erin: You mean Garrick? Ashley: Yeah... Seris: A lot happened back then. Me and Cloe got captured and forced into an arena, Daniel was impregnated by Torshul and is one of the main reasons they're still around, and we almost lost Jane to Andrak's final rampage. Alex:.... Erin: Crap.... Ashley: Look kids, we're just trying to keep you two safe is all. You and your friends alike. Alex: I know mom. But you've gotta understand, we're not babies anymore. Erin: And we're ready to do our part, whether it requires sacrifices or not. Seris:..... Alex: So please....Can't we do our part in this fight? Ashley:..... Seris:..........Sure. Alex: Hm? Ashley: What?? Seris: I'll allow you all to continue the fight. Alex: Thanks dad. Ashley: Wait, really Seris? Seris: Yes Ashley. Ashley: But what about all the danger? What if they get killed?? Seris: Ashley, you gotta think about this. These kids have already faced more than their fair share of monsters. Now, what's one more? Ashley:..... Alex: Well, thanks dad. Erin: We won't let you down! Seris: I know you won't. (Alex nods before he and Erin get up) Erin: Well, we'll see you around then dad. Seris: Goodbye kids. Alex: Bye. Jordan, you coming? Jordan: Sure! Erin: Then let's go. Jordan: Alright! (The three then go and leave the house to head back home, ready to start the fight against Alkorin once more.) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts